


Wotcher

by sparklyturtle



Series: Potter Babies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Bro Teddy, Dad Harry, Harry Potter Next Generation, potter babies, young Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyturtle/pseuds/sparklyturtle
Summary: Teddy liked being the oldest, but that didn't mean he wanted siblings.





	Wotcher

By the age of five, it had become apparent to Teddy that he was considered eldest cousin. By then, he had four little Weasleys running around after him. Sure, Vicky was the boss, there was no doubt about that, but Teddy knew that when Dom fell and cut her knee, or Roxy robbed Molly’s teddy, he was the one they came running to.

Teddy liked being the oldest. There something about it made him forget that he wasn’t actually part of a family, but just floating around. 

That wasn’t necessarily to say that he wanted siblings. Having little not-cousins was fine, but Teddy liked being able to step away. Nana was his, and at the end of the day, Hazza was his. The others could sit on Hazza’s knee from time to time, Mione and Ron could be his friends, and Jiddy could whisk him away for days out every once in a while, but every night, it was Teddy who got tucked into bed and read  _ Babbity Rabbity  _ to. Teddy got more cuddles than anyone else. He got brought to Honeydukes more than anyone else. He got special treats and secrets than no one else got. 

At the end of the day, Hazza was  _ his _ .

 

-

 

When the two of them go to London one day in early May, Teddy understandably isn’t best impressed to learn that, not too far from now, Hazza would be someone else’s too.

“So just after Halloween,” Hazza says, on his hunkers with Teddy sitting on a bench in front of him. “Ginny’s gonna have a baby, and her tummy’s going to get really big-”

Teddy’s not fully listening to his godfather at this point, preferring to stare at the duckies in the pond across from them, or the little girl crying because her ice cream had just splattered on the ground.

Teddy knew what babies were. 

He remembers when Roxy and Molly were brought into Grimmauld Place as tiny bundles of blankets; all fat and pink. He remembers when Angie’s tummy got so huge she couldn’t walk properly and Gorgie had to run around making tea for her. 

Teddy knew what babies meant. Especially what  _ this  _ baby would mean.

This baby would belong to Hazza and Jiddy. Jiddy would be its mama and Hazza would be its dada, and dada’s were more important than godfathers. This baby would take away his Hazza and Teddy would be left alone, just Nana and no one else. Why would Hazza want him if he had his own baby-

“Teddy?” 

He’s watching him, reaching out to hold his godson’s little, soft hands in his big, scarred ones. Teddy can see the lightning bolt folding up on his forehead. (Harry watches Teddy’s hair turn bright green.)

“C’mon, Ted, gimme  _ some  _ reaction.”

“It’s fine,” Teddy mutters, pouting.

“Teddy,” Harry sighs, half-smiling as he shook his head. “Mate, this doesn’t change anything for you and me, alright?”

Teddy sniffles a bit. Hazza definitely wouldn’t notice-

“Aw sweetheart, c’mere,” Harry laughs softly, pulling Teddy into his arms and rising to his feet. “You’re my little man and nothing’s changing that, okay?”

Teddy nods, rubbing a snotty nose into Harry’s shoulder. 

“A baby just means…” Harry sighs, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “It’s just someone new to play with, yeah? It’s the same as you and the girls, just you’ll be seeing this little one a bit more than you see Vicky and them, okay?”

Teddy nods again, letting Hazza smush a big kiss against his cheek before they go off to Diagon Alley for ice cream and a few sneaked toys from Gorgie.

He’d see how this baby would go.

 

-

 

Fleur reveals she’s having another baby in mid-August.

Teddy hair turns bright red while everyone else cheers. Vicky blows a raspberry at him.

By then, Jiddy’s belly was starting to get bigger and rounder, and when Teddy starts school on September 1st, one girl asks when his baby brother or sister’s gonna come, and Teddy runs away from her.

Fleur’s baby is a boy, Teddy hears from an excited Dom, whose happy she won’t have another Vicky to pull at her hair and dress her up.

Jiddy doesn’t know what her baby is. She tells Teddy she wants to be surprised when he asks why not, but he’s not sure he thinks that’s very clever.

Already the Weasleys aren’t all that bothered with Teddy, choosing to fuss over Jiddy and pat her belly whenever they go to the Burren. She always frowns at them and holds Teddy firmly to her side whenever they try to push past him, and for that he gives her even bigger cuddles.

Ron suddenly appears in the kitchen of Number 12 one day in early October, with bags upon bags of baby clothes and toys. Harry bursts out laughing as he turns around to see his friend laden with tissue paper and a pacifier held in his mouth. Teddy’s ushered into the front room to play while Hazza tries to sort through “all the boring baby stuff”, but the door is left slightly open, allowing Teddy to hear just enough.

“Is he getting better about it as it gets closer, d’you reckon?” Ron asks, only to be met with a loud sigh.

“Honestly dunno,” Harry replies. “He’s getting more used to the idea but he’s definitely not happy about it.”

“Maybe you could talk to Bill and Fleur, see how they got Vicky so calm and fine about Dommy and the baby?”

“It’s different, though. I-I dunno, Ron, ‘cause this  _ isn’t _ Teddy’s little sibling, it’s like- It’s like something to replace him-”

Teddy cries to Nana that night with a head of deep blue that Hazza’s getting rid of him, and all the shushing and promises that “that’s not what he meant, poppet” can’t take this sinking feeling from the boy’s stomach. 

 

-

 

James Sirius Potter is born at four minutes past midnight on October thirty-first. 

Hazza apparates in Nana’s kitchen at twenty-six minutes past midnight with a picture in hand for Nana and an outheld hand for a sleepy Teddy.

Ron and Mione are sat on a bench in the hallway when they arrive in St Mungo’s with a promise Hagrid would be there within the hour.

“We had to wait for the main man’s opinion,” Hermione grins at Teddy. “We couldn’t just go in before we know what you’re thinking, love.”

Hazza takes Teddy’s hand and gently pulls him through the big blue door into a dimly lit room. It’s painted a soft green and little soft animals run across the borders. Jiddy is in the bed, her hair scraped back off her face. She looks like she needs a nap, Teddy thinks.

“Wotcher, Teddy,” she says softly, winking. There’s a bundle of pale yellow blankets in her arms. “Wanna say hello?”

He feels suddenly shy, hiding behind Hazza’s legs. This is it. This is when they tell him they don’t need him anymore.

“C’mon, mate,” Harry chuckles, picking up by the armpits and holding him against his side. He walks them towards the bed, perching on the edge beside Ginny and holding Teddy on his lap.

“This is Jamie,” Jiddy says quietly, pushing the blankets from round his face. “James Sirius, what d’you think?”

He’s absolutely tiny and the pinkish thing Teddy’s ever seen. Harry whimpers a bit. (Someday when Teddy’s a bit older he’ll tell him about his son’s namesakes and why today’s so important, but not now.)

“He’s gonna need someone to help look out for him,” Jiddy says, grinning at Teddy. His face flushes the same pink of the baby’s face and spreads into his hair.

“‘s good,” he says, nodding as Hazza plants a kiss on the top of his head. 

-

Jamie yawns. Teddy thinks this might not be so bad after all. 


End file.
